


Hardly Human

by recentype



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill has an alien vagina, Billford - Freeform, Fluff, Ford puts his finger in it, Gravity Falls - Freeform, M/M, No Sex, Powerless Bill Cipher, Rape/Non-con Elements, Small Bill Cipher, Smut, Still smutty, Top!Ford, Triangle Bill Cipher, bill x ford, bottom!Bill, desires, triangle!Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recentype/pseuds/recentype
Summary: Demons can't die, thats for sure. And, although it would take time, Bill would eventually free himself and cause havoc again. So Ford removed his powers and became his "guardian" or technically, master.Ford didn't know that removing the 'demon' from Bill would make him experience human feelings.Exhaustion,Heartbreak,HungerAndLust.





End file.
